Owed
by Lackadaisical Pajamas
Summary: She knew she could never pay him back, she couldn't even be in the same room as him without feeling it…. things would never go back to the way they were before, how does one ever pay a person back for saving their life? Oneshot Seddie!


**Author's Note: As we all know Hurricane Sandy came through wreaking havoc all over the US. One of it's casualties was my electricity….how I miss you. After losing power Monday night, I found myself in a daze as I prepared for bed. I was staring at some candle light when BOOM!...this fic was born! So there was a little good that came out of my powerless life.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly… I would have Power in my home…and oh yea piles of money to keep me warm at night.**

**Now this fic jumps back and forth a bit, I tried to label it as I went along but just in case. **_Italics are Flashback_** and **This Font is the Present day.

**I apologize for any and all typos…most of this was typed by candle light. **

**Repost: I noticed some words missing from the fic after posting it. I also got some really great feedback for some improvements… sorry about the repost .. but it was just driving me nuts! A very big thank you to all of you who have already read, reviewed and favorite this fic…typos and all!**

**Enjoy!**

Sam Puckett was known for a lot of things, her B-list celebrity status she gained from hosting iCarly, her never ending appetite that puts Adam Richman to shame, and of course the damage she could do with a butter sock. Along with all those traits she was also a notorious "borrower". She borrowed a good half of her possessions from her best friend Carly Shay, well except for clothing because let's face she and Carly were not evenly matched in the body department, and besides she didn't do the daffodil style. Since the age of nine when she tried to steal Carly's lunch and she stood up to her they instantly bonded, they became best friends and over the years their relationship grew, they were family. She could go to the Shays for anything and that biggest anything happened to be food.

Old habits die hard.

She borrowed from her mother the diamond studs she was currently sporting looked way better on her anyway. From T-bo who hadn't been paid for a smoothie this entire week, she had already been their five times and it was only Wednesday . The man also had some pretty awesome hair products; she especially loved his Jamaican shampoo. Gibby who as an odd fellow to say the least, who owned an odd assortment of things, but last week when she couldn't find her own nun chucks, his took care of a little problem she had to work out. She even borrowed from Mrs. Benson, that industrial tick spray really came in handy from time to time. Now despite what most of her teachers, parents, and the general adult population believed she was no dead beat. With everything she borrowed in some ways she paid the lender back, because there were many things that she hated, school, Nevel, the word panties, but the thing she hated most was the feeling of owing someone.

With the shays she found that she paid them back with the general excitement she added to their lives. She and Gibby had impromptu kick boxing lessons, the kid could take on some of the best now with her training. She brought in a large crowd at the smoothie from the free advertisement she provided on iCarly, and she even had refrained from calling Mrs. Benson crazy, settling in on Marissa unless she was really asking for it of course….and then there was him Fredward K. Benson. The boy who was constantly breaking any mold she tried to put him in.

_Present Day:_

"Do you guys have any of that fancy mustard?" Freddie asked opening the fridge.

"Yea we should, I just hid it from Sam yesterday, check in the veggie drawer." Freddie nodded retrieving the mustard.

"That looks like one heck of a sandwich."

"Oh it will be." He smiled aiming the bottle at his sandwich. He squeezed only to have nothing come out. Shaking the bottle he got a stronger hold on it before giving it another squeeze. "I think it's jammed." He frowned peering down at the nozzle.

"Here let me have a go at it." Spencer said walking over. "See sometimes you just have to give it a little pat on the bottom and then…suddenly the cap flew off spraying all over Freddie's shirt. "And then you have mustard." Spencer smiled slowly, using the top slice of bread to wipe some mustard from Freddie's shirt.

"Carly is that change of clothes still here from that Dress Freddie bit you did last week?"

"Yea I think it's in the studio."

"I'm sorry man." Spencer said wile clapping him on his shoulder."

"Spencer!" Carly exclaimed wide eyed, looking to where his hand was on Freddie. Spencer immediately removed his hand jumping back from the boy.

"Carly relax I'm fine, I won't break." Looking at their worried expressions he sighed shaking his head. "I'm going to go change my shirt." Carly watched as Freddie headed up the steps, looking back at Spencer she shook her head disappointedly.

"I swear I don't mean to do that."

"I know baby sis, these things take time." He said lightly nudging her arm. "So what time is Sam getting here?"

"Hey Carls, Spence." Sam said entering the Shay's apartment.

"Sam." Carly smiled, turning to face her.

"What's up Kiddo?"

"Same old, same old."

"How you feeling today?" Spencer asked rounding the counter entering the living room. Sam rolled her eyes while walking further into the apartment.

"Spencer it's been like two months since the…"

"I came over here with the promise of lunch and my pear pod." Sam said cutting Carly off, while going into the kitchen missing the look passed between the siblings.

"Yea I think you left it up in the studio."

"Where?" Sam asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Ummm on Freddie's cart." Sam raised an eyebrow at this. "Well I'm going to grab it and this by the way is a really good sandwich you should make them for me more often." She stated taking another bite while heading up the steps.

"You think it will work?"

"I hope so." Spencer sighed.

"Want to go watch?"

"Of course!"

Sam walked into the studio placing her sandwich down on some equipment she bent down moving around some cables to no avail.

"Sam?" Her body, heart, and blood froze. Her breath caught in her throat at his voice. Standing she was face to face with Freddie who was in the process of sliding on a button up shirt. She was caught and the first word she's out right spoken to him in months was…

"Damn"

Freddie Benson had also been one of the main victims to her borrowing nature, she borrowed everything from him, his equipment, money, clothes, toothbrush (don't ask) phone, you name it…she took it. With him it was easy first and foremost he was protected, the jocks and jerks gave him at least a five foot radius with her warning that was until he discovered the gym. It soon seemed that her borrowing was going unreciprocated but if he seemed to mind he didn't show it. When they hung out he always paid for her, unprompted and with a smile. He took to packing snack bags for her when they had study sessions, leaving his laptop for her to use when she stayed the night at Carly so she could work in the bed, he let his favorite cuddle fish t-shirt become hers one day after he noticed her admiring it in his room. That was them and it was comfortable, she never felt that he wanted anything in return, it seems as though…she was enough.

Then everything changed.

She knew she could never pay him back, she couldn't even be in the same room as him without feeling it…. things would never go back to the way they were before, how does one ever pay a person back for saving their life?

…

_Flashback 2 months prior:_

"_Sam are you sure about this?" Carly asked while pulling her English book out of her locker._

"_Carls this is perfect!' She exclaimed excitedly showing Carly a sheet of paper with some formula written on it. " I got the Glyceryl stuff from my old pal Rodney and I know I've seen a container labeled oleum in the lab before." She said folding the sheet of notebook paper before sticking it in her back pocket. "Old man Ruben has it coming, nobody tries to embarrass Mama and gets away with it."_

"_Maybe you just misunderstood what he was saying…"_

"_In so many words he said that my mother spends most of her day on her back."_

"_Maybe.."_

"_Nope, no maybes Carly, if the prick wants to play dirty than dirty is what he's going to get." _

"_But isn't the chem. Lab locked during his free period?" Sam laughed flashing her lock picking kit."Ok dumb question, but what if your stink bomb stinks up unsuspecting classrooms, you know Freddie's class is only two doors down."_

"_Even better a two for one, it's almost two perfect." She smiled. "My study hall is right next to the Chem. lab and it's the same time Ruben has his prep, the time is set, the place, and supplies."_

"_Supplies for what?" Freddie asked walking up to the two girls whilst handing Sam a bag of bacon._

"_Oh come to Mama." She smiled digging into the back._

"_For Sam's latest…." Carly stopped seeing Sam shake her head." "Uh her latest…latest…oh I have to get to class." She sighed closing her locker leaving the pair alone. _

"_Do I want to know?" Freddie asked looking over to Sam._

"_Ignorance is bliss Fredwardo. Ignorance is bliss"_

…_._

_Sam walked into the Chem. lab doing a quick once over she saw that Mr. Ruben was nowhere in sight, smiling she dropped her book bag watching as the door clicked shut she slid on her gloves, leave no evidence was the first rule her Uncle Carmine taught her. Going through her bag she pulled out the small black tube which held the glyceryl. Walking over to the chemical closet she checked her list once more… oleum. Looking through the closet she found a white container in the back labeled __**oleum**__ (__**Keep out**__) taking the container she scanned the room for an empty container to mix them in. Finding a beaker she shook the oleum in first looking at the paper it said two table spoons. With a shrug she put the whole bottle in, that's the last time Mr. Ruben would disrespect the Puckett name. Taking the Glyceryl she slowly shook some in before quickly backing away._

_Grabbing her backpack off the floor she made her way towards the door, opening the door she looked back over her shoulder there should be some sort of smoke or something by now. "What the hell." She grumbled walking back into the room, but before her hand left the door handle there was an explosion that sent her flying back, in the process she managed to hit her head on a corner of Mr. Rubens marble desk. The last thing she heard was the sound of the fire alarm before losing consciousness._

" _Now if you take the value of pi and divide that by …" was cut off by a loud boom. Everyone jumped looking around the room, as the fire alarm sounded "Ok everyone you know the drill, out the door to the left." Freddie stood from his desk grateful for the break. Following the other students he made his was out into the hall. Once in the hall they were met with the smell of smoke, and looking back he saw it was seeping out the door of the realizing this wasn't just a drill, the students began to run out of the building despite Mrs. Brigs warning of exiting in an orderly fashion. He on the other hand didn't run, he made a move towards the nowing Sam's sudy hall was right next door. _

" _And just where do you think you're going?" asked pulling him back down the hall towards the exit. As he was lead out of the building, Freddie kept his eyes trained on Sam's classroom, as the students began to pour out, most covering their ears, while others coughed. Reaching the lawn, he instantly turned back scanning the crowd of faces that continued to pour out of the door for Sam. Carly and Gibby had English so they'd have to use the exit to the far right. Looking back down the lawn, he caught sight of Carly's bright pink shirt as she exited the school._

"_Carly over here." He called waving her over._

"_Mr. Benson it's imperative that you remain with the class."Mrs. Masterson said while pulling him back a little. Freddie shrugged the woman off moving to approach Carly._

"_Where's Gib?"_

"_He's out today remember he had that convention thing." Freddie nodded remembering Gibby telling him something about going to support the annual soap convention in Yakima. _

" _An idea what happened?" _

" _I'm not sure but I saw smoke coming from the , have you seen Sam yet? He asked continuing to peer behind her, as he saw the teacher who ran the study hall for this period leaving the building. "She isn't with her class."_

"_Oh man." Carly said becoming fidgety, as she began to twirl the end of her hair._

"_What?"_

"_Sam told me not to tell you."_

"_Carly, this isn't a time to keep secrets, if you haven't notice a portion of the school is on fire." Carly looked at the school and then back to him, before sighing._

"_Alright alright, Sam had this big plan to pay back Mr. Ruben for insulting her mother, I told her not to do it, but she was all Carls this will be great, he totally deserves it, and then she pulled out this formula for some major stink bomb, where you had to mix something called oleum … and something called…uh gly.. gly.. glycly no that's not it.."_

"_Come on Carly think." He said while grabbing her shoulders to steady her."_

"_I'm trying!" She exclaimed, reclaiming her hair. "It was gly…. Glyceren.,gly.."_

"_Glyceryl?" He asked his stomach lurching as he looked back to the fire._

"_Yea that's it how'd you know?"_

"_Carly glyceryl is short for nitroglycerine, which is the key nitrite use to create bombs."_

"_Yea stink bombs right?"_

"_Wrong." He said shaking his head with a gulp._

"_Wait if that's true than that means." Both teens eyes drifted back to the school. "Oh god Freddie what if she still in there…what if.." Carly hadn't had a chance to finish her next question. Before the words passed her lips he was already dashing back into the school._

"_Freddie!"_

"_ !" Both calls and the approaching siren sounds were left on deaf ears. Placing his arm over his face Freddie barreled through the door, looking to the right he raced down the hall towards the growing flames._

_Sam groaned stirring on the floor, the first thing she registered was the immense amount of pressure she felt in her chest. Coughing she made a move to lift her body mistake number one, her arms collapsed under her weight, as her body began another round of coughing. Raising a hand she touched her forehead, wincing she brought back her hand finding it wet with blood. The struggle to breathe was become unbearable, she felt as if someone laid a fifty pound weight on her chest, as her head dropped closer to the floor, she was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open._

_Reaching the Chem. Lab he peered in through the window, at first glance it appeared empty but as his eyes swept the floor he saw the unmistakable golden hair. Touching the door, he pulled his hand back at the heat. Knowing the door was locked he quickly removed his jacket, and wrapped it around his arm before punching his hand through the glass, he closed his eyes as he was assaulted by the smoke that was once trapped in the room. Reaching in her turned the handle opening the door, as he was moving quickly the extra force caused a portion of the door way to sag lower. He found her unmoving on the floor. "Sam?" He breathed kneeling down next to her. _

_His body was illuminated by the fire; he reminded her of MoltenMan battling hell to save Iris. Rushing forward he removed the jacket from his hand shaking off the glass before draping it over her "I got you baby." He whispered, as she still struggle breath. Lifting her up he hoisted her body over his right shoulder taking a shaky step, as his lungs filled with more smoke. Shaking his head, he locked his arm behind her legs before covering his mouth with his hand. The door was now completely engulfed in flames threatening to cave in even more. He checked that the jacket was covering as much of Sam as possible before lowering his head. He rushed through, but not fast enough to avoid his left shoulder from getting hit by a burning piece of debris trapping his arm in the process. The pain was unbearable; he bit his lip to avoid screaming out. Turning Sam's body away from the door her raised his foot kicking at the wood in hopes of freeing himself, after about the third kick he stumbled free. The left side of his body felt numb, moving forward he pushed down the hall, coughing the whole way._

"_There, look there he is." Reaching the outside Freddie stumbled forward "Freddie, Sam! somebody help him, they need help." Carly cried moving forward through the crowd of students. Reaching the grass Freddie fell to his knees lowering Sam's body. Sam coughed, feeling some relief in her chest provided by the fresh air, as she blinked open her eyes she looked to the left where she found group of faces one she recognized as Carly's who was covered in tears. Looking to the right she saw Freddie fall forward in slow motion, his shirt was battered and burned, and she could see blood running down his arm, as his eye met her she heard him mumble "Please help her." Before he closed his eyes losing consciousness. As the paramedics pushed through the crowd, her eyes once again felt heavy, feeling a burning in the back of her throat, his name escaped her lips in a whisper before seeing black._

_The next time she would see him would be about a week later, at Seattle General Hospital. _

_Present Day:_

"I uh..was just looking for my pear pod, but I could just come back later." She said making a move to leave.

"No wait." He said catching her arm "I could help you." She sighed there he went again always the hero, didn't he remember what happened the last time he helped her.

"I don't want your help." She growled twisting her arm out of his grasp.

"Sam please.."

"Freddie don't." She said shaking her head.

"Don't what Sam? Help you? Talk to you? Be your friend? Care about you?!" He bellowed taking another step towards her.

"Yes! Don't you see where that got you! Damn it Freddie look at what I did to you." She said waving a hand at his exposed chest. He allowed his eyes to drop a little taking in his scars. His scars that served as a constant reminder of that day. The reason mostly everyone walked on egg shells around him, the reason his mother still cried herself to sleep some nights, the reason why she suddenly hated him.

"Sam I don't blame you for what happened… I never did."

"But you should, it's my fault, I'm the one who caused that fire, don't you see…if it wasn't for me you..you wouldn't.."

"What? Look so disgusting?' _disgusting? Was he serious?_ There was nothing disgusting about him. He was still the cause of her many nights of restless sleep…and she loved her sleep.

"No of course not, why would you even think that?"

"Well what the hell to you expect me to think Sam?" One minute everything's great were talking, hanging out, we were so good it was almost as if…" He stopped shaking his head. "And then the fire happens, and you can't even stand to be in the same room as me anymore, let alone look at me." Sam eyes shifted up from the floor meeting his, she felt her heart crack, as she took in his shiny hues which threaten to spill over.

"Freddie that's not it." He scoffed rolling his eyes in disbelief, quickly rubbing at his eyes, the last thing he needed was to have a break down in front of her. "I mean it." She sated suddenly moving forward cupping his cheek in her hand. Her sudden contact making his breath catch in his throat. Holding his gaze she repeated "That's not it." When he nodded she released him but didn't take a step back. This is the closest the two had been for months, and she felt her body already reacting in a way it only did for him. Letting her eyes travel down, she looked at his chest where his once smooth peck was now covered in brown jagged lines, his skin shiny much like her leather jacket in the light. Before she could stop herself she felt her hand moving up to touch him, feeling the heat radiating from his body she quickly dropped it.

_Flashback:_

_Waking up she found two pairs of concerned eyes looking down at her._

"_She's awake." Carly called over her shoulder, with a huge grin on her face. Looking around the room, she winced at the brightness of the light, and her mother and sisters faces came into view._

"_Way to scare the hell out of us Sammy."_

"_Sam I'm so glad your okay." Her sister smiled moving to hug her. As she tried to sit up she found it extremely difficult. _

"_You need to rest Sam." Carly said laying a hand on her arm, keeping her in place. "Mel why don't you go tell the doctor she's awake. Awake?...how long had she been asleep? Noticing her confused expression, Clary took her hand in her own. "Sam you're in the ICU, you've been here for about two days now, you are being treating for smoke inhalation. Sam's eyes went wide at her words, suddenly it was all coming back to her..the school, the prank…the explosion…flames…and Freddie. A strangled cry escaped her lips as she moved to sit up again bringing her hand to her throat she attempted to swallow wincing at its rawness._

"_Drink this." Her mother said handing her a bottle of water. Sam sighed as the liquid traveled down her throat bringing her some relief. Placing the bottle down on the night table, she reached for the pad and pen that was there. Quickly she scribbled out her message. Where's Freddie? Carly's eye immediately became somber, as she and Melanie shared a look._

"_He's..in the burned unit Sam." She swallowed again falling back on her pillow. How bad is it? She wrote holding the pad up so Carly could read her words._

"_He's stable now, the surgery went well." Surgery he had to have surgery?...Surgery? She wrote quickly, to which Carly nodded. "He has third degree burns on the left side of his back and chest; he needed some skin grafts to help him heal properly."_

"_It's so amazing what he did Sam." Melanie paused staring off into space. " He risked his life to save yours, I always knew he was a great guy..but what he did was just amazing." She smiled._

…

_Present Day:_

_Melanie's words hunted her until this day._

"It's ok." He said noticing her hesitation taking her hand he laid it on his chest. Sam looked up meeting his eyes again; it had been so long since she could take pleasure in her favorite pass time, and with him so close she felt so brave. He nodded with his signature lopsided smile, egging her to continue. Taking her index finger she slowly trailed it down his biggest scar, she felt him shudder at her action, freezing she looked up seeing that his eyes were closed.

"Does it hurt?" He shook his head in response not trusting his voice. "How long did it take…to not hurt?"

"To be honest it took a while about two weeks after my surgery before I could move without any pain, I couldn't wear my favorite Galaxy Wars t-shirt my whole hospital stay" He pouted.

"Nub." She laughed slapping his chest causing Freddie's face to break out into a wide smile.

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just…I really miss this…you." He said laying his hand over hers. "Everyone treats me differently you know, Carly, Spencer, and Gibby, they try not to but they can't help it. They act like I'm the most fragile thing on the planet…but not you." He smiled again. "Thank you."He said brining her hand to his lips, lightly kissing her finger tips. Sam dropped her gaze with a shrug as the chills his lips provide still racked her body; this was not supposed to be happening. _Get a hold of yourself Puckett._

"I have to go." She said removing his hand from hers.

"Sam."

"Look Freddie, I can't do this..I just…"

"I love you." He said cupping her face in his hands, wiping away a stray tear that made its way down her face." I have no regrets." Moving in a quick motion he pressed his lips against hers. Sam's body immediately switched into auto pilot her Freddie gage reacting expertly to his body. As his hands found their way to the base of her neck and slowly into her hair she let out a soft moan. Pressing her body against his, her hands found his chest slowly she let her hands drift lower, until his growl of approval caused her to open her eyes. Coming to her senses she raised her hands and pushed him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Benson?" She asked with as much Puckett rage she could muster.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." He said still breathing heavily.

"What are you some sort of masochist or something…what aren't you getting? I'm the one to blame, the reason your life will never be the same, a heartless sunkbag who didn't even so much as visit you in the hospital."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I call bullshit Sam. I know for a fact that maybe you never came in the room but I know you were there."

_Flashback:_

_Sam stood nervously outside Freddie's door, glancing at her watch she knew school would be over soon, meaning Carly and Spencer would arrive for their daily visit. Peering in she saw that he was asleep, he had his blanket tucked in tightly around his waist, leaving his upper body visible. Taking him in he seemed so peaceful, the light above his bed illuminated his face, while his chest rose softly up and down…she felt as though she could watch him forever, his chest movement always hypnotized her. Her eyes continued their trail down his body, stopping at the thick gauze wrapped around his left shoulder reaching down to his rib cage._

"_Samantha?" Sam winced inwardly, turning she met Mrs. Benson's eyes._

"_Well I haven't seen you in a while, how are you feeling?"She asked her mouth forming a thin line._

"_I'm alright I had my last HBOT session two days ago… I start back to school tomorrow."_

"_Oh." Marissa said following as Sam's eyes drifted back into the room. "He'll be out for the rest of the month." Sam nodded looking down at her shoes. "So I guess you came to visit with him?."_

"_Well..I…I wanted…"_

"_I'm preparing to change his gauze and administer his antibiotic…it can be quite uncomfortable."_

"_You mean it hurts him?"_

"_He puts on a brave face, but I know it's painful."_

"_Then why do you do it?"_

"_Because if I didn't that could mean infection, and infection could mean death." She said once again meeting Sam eyes. Sam's breath caught in her throat looking back a Freddie he suddenly didn't look so peaceful. Taking in all the machinery around him, his bandages, the fact that he could die she suddenly felt it more than ever ...responsible."Has Freddie ever mentioned his father?" The question brought her back to reality._

"_Just that he was a Sergeant in the army."_

"_He was a Command Sergeant; he loved his job almost as much as he loved us." Marissa paused with a smile. "He was actually preparing to retire, but they begged him to do one more mission in Iran, he couldn't turn it down. On July 25th his campsite had be infiltrated, but Nathan was a leader through and through. He ran through the barracks waking all the soldiers he could, getting them out of bed, preparing them to battle. As he reached the last barrack he saw a grenade roll through the entry way, without pause he covered it with his body. His action saved over fifty men that night."_

"_But why…why didn't he save himself?" _

" _I always said I lived by the head…but Nathan he lived by his heart much like Freddie." She paused meeting Sam's eyes. " I try to protect Freddie from a lot of things in this world, but long ago I realize I couldn't protect him for who he is…I see so much of his father in him.." She trailed off as her voice cracked a little. "And it kills me." Sam's brow wrinkled in confusion at her declaration. "Nathan died protecting his country, something he loved with all his heart…but I want the same fate for Freddie. I know it's a selfish way to live, but I could live with a guilty conscience however…. I can't live without him..he's all I have left." She said wiping at her eyes. Sam looked back at Freddie, feeling her heart constricting painfully in heart chest, what she wouldn't give to just…talk to him..touch him..but she knew she couldn't, not after this. "I don't know what kind of hold you and that girl have over him, but I've tried breaking it for years. I see the glow in his eyes when he talks about iCarly…or you, it's the same glow Nathan had whenever he would come home and tell Freddie stories about the countries he's traveled to, or the people he saved." Sam took in Marissa's face as she looked on at Freddie. She looked like she aged a lot since she had last seen her, reaching into her bag she pulled out a thin book._

"_Could you give this to him?" Sam asked holding out a MoltenMan comic. "It's just uh…Carly wanted him to have that." Marissa looked at the book thoughtfully before nodding her head."And Marissa?"_

"_Yes?" She stopped before entering his room._

"_Please don't tell him I was here." _

_She nodded again before entering the room. Stepping back a little Sam watched as Marissa laid the comic on Freddie's side table, before lightly caressing his face. As he began to stir, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and made her way out of the hospital._

_Present Day:_

"Come on Sam the MoltenMan comic, you're the only person I've ever told about that…and the food Carly would sneak past my mother I'd know your sauce anywhere. You care, so quit with the I'm Sam Puckett and I don't give a shit act"

"I can't!" She cried.

"Why?"

"Because …how am I ever supposed to be able to pay you back."

"What?"

"You saved my life I will always owe you." He immediately began shaking his head moving closer. "How can I not feel guilty whenever I look at you, you..you could have died… I could have lost you…for good." The last part she said in a whisper, but he was still able to hear it.

"Sam you saved my life, long before I saved yours."

"Maybe you're not as well as you thought." She scoffed.

"Sam without you in my life, I wouldn't know what it means to live." He smiled brightly. "You've brought me so many adventures and memoires that I wouldn't trade for anything. You made me feel things I've never felt before…you and you alone defined love for me." He moved forward again slowly taking back her hand. "If I had to choose life with you or without the scars, you would win every time." Sam let out a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding, moving back toward him, her eyes once again found his chest. Bending down she placed her lips lightly on his collar bone.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his skin, before placing another light kiss against his burns.

"I'm not." He replied as she stood up straight meeting his eye. Slowly he pulled her into his body, and this time when their lips met she had no intention of pulling away. Their kiss started off slow, much like their first, both taking the time to relish in the moment, but then she slowly traced his bottom lip with her tongue, and the access she desired was easily granted. As they kissed their bodies fell into place, each movement perfectly in sync. Pulling back Sam slowly began to lay feather like kisses down the side of his neck. " I've missed you so much." Freddie said closing his eyes, titling his head to give her better access.

"I..was… there" She said in between kisses.

"Huh?"

"I was there every day." She said meeting his eyes. He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. "About what you said earlier..I'm not always great with words, or emotions for that matter but.."

"It's ok, it doesn't matter..you don't hav…"

"I love you." She said taking his face in her hands, looking into his eyes. "So much." She said letting out another shaky breath while rubbing her thumbs against his cheeks. "Never let one second of any day pass thinking I don't." Freddie smiled widely leaning forward he placed another kiss on her lips, before laying his forehead against hers.

"Does this mean that we're back together?"

"Yea does it?!" A voice exclaimed.

"Spencer? Carly said while elbowing her brother. "Way to ruin the ending."

"Carlyyyyyyyy." Sam called knowingly. "What did I tell you about watching real life as if it was a sitcom?" Sam asked turning towards the studio door where she and a guilty Spencer emerged.

"You said not to." She said while scuffing her toe with her eyes casted down.

"Wait was this whole thing a set up?" Freddie asked as he finished the last button on his shirt.

"What? No..oh…of course not."

"So we're going to take that as a yes." Sam smiled patting Carly on the back.

"So are we ever going to get an answer?" Spencer asked hopping up and down excitedly. Sam rolled her eyes turning back to Freddie.

"I almost lost you once I don't plan on letting that happen again anytime soon." She said kissing his lips lightly.

"Awwwwwwwwwww." Both Shay's cried out simultaneously. Turning back to them Sam and Freddie laughed fining both of the siblings wiping tears from their eyes.

"There're just made for each other." Spencer said bending down to use some of Carlys hair to wipe away his tears.

"Well I don't know about you all but I have a sandwich downstairs with my name all over it."

"You mean this sandwich?" Sam asked picking up said sandwich. Causing Freddie to cringe as she took another bit of his creation.

"Sam that was my lunch!" He said while reaching for it.

"You know what they say you snooze you lose Benson." She said while pushing him back.

"Ahh!" Freddie said grabbing his chest in pain.

"Oh my God..Freddie are you ok?" She asked moving close to him. In a quick motion Freddie stood upright taking the sandwich from Sam's hands. "You little faker I'm going to kick your …"

"You know the plus side to the burns? Nerve damage it means no pain." He smiled taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Well I'm going to be testing that theory thoroughly." Freddie's eyes widen and he rushed out the door with Sam close on his heels.

"I couldn't have asked for a better new beginning." Carly smiled after the pair. "Now let's go put always all the pointy objects."

"Good call." Spencer agreed following after his sister. As they heard Sam's war cry echoing off the walls, they broke out into a run.

…..

Finished! See some good can come out of something TERRIABLE! For all of you readers out there still waiting for normalcy to come, just know I'm waiting with you, and I hope that this at least helped you to pass a little of the time and brought a smile to your face : )

Ps…I may have stretched the truth on some of the medical mumbo jumbo…but hey just call it a writer's freedom.

If you review…oh I got nothing...just do it…please!


End file.
